


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by chaircat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, because graves shushing is my sexuality, graves shushing, mentions of abuse, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: The first meeting of Credence and Graves.





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this. All I know is that I love Credence and wanted to know how he and grindel!graves first met. I may add more to this and make it a series, idk. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Credence was having quite a bad day.

It started off with him accidentally knocking over his bowl of porridge. Ma refused to give him another serving, muttering to herself about careless, good for nothing children.

Next he stumbled over the doorframe of the church, dropping his stack of leaflets into a puddle of murky rainwater, causing the ink on the pages to run until the words became entirely illegible. The crowd of onlookers listening to her sermon were the only thing that kept Ma from beating him right then and there. The fire in her eyes when she glanced at him, however, made it very clear that he would be punished the moment they were alone.

To top it all off, there hadn't been enough soup for everyone during lunch, so Credence had to give up his serving to one of the younger orphan children. He himself hadn't eaten since his meager lunch of watery soup and stale bread the day before, (dinner had been withheld from him for having not given away enough leaflets).

Needless to say, it wasn't a very good day.

Then again, Credence Barebone didn't exactly have good days to begin with.

~

While everyone was busy eating lunch, Credence silently made his way through the church doors, desperate to be out of the way before his Ma could focus her wrath upon him.

Placing his hat low on his head, he began his usual wandering of the New York streets. He kept his head down and tucked his elbows in, trying to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible.

Credence enjoyed these moments of solitude. Away from his Ma and her fanatical pronouncements, he could pretend he was just like everyone else. That he was heading back to work after a satisfying lunch break. That he would go home to a wife who loved him, and whom he loved in return. That he wouldn't be beaten until he couldn't move, and then beaten some more. That he didn't feel dead inside.

As he walked along, Credence found himself watching people. New York was certainly a very diverse place. People of all different shapes, sizes, colors, and creeds all mixing together. He observed the sparkling flapper dress of a woman across the street, the scrawling tattoos of a large man with slicked back hair, the pointed ears of a small elf like creature-

Wait, what?

He did a double take. What had seemed like pointy ears was actually just the wide brims of a decorative hat atop the head of a rather short man. Yes, of course. What had he been thinking? He moved on and continued walking.

Just then, Credence was knocked to the ground by a beautiful woman in a soft pink dress.

“Oh honey, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!” She knelt down in front of him, taking his hands that had been scraped as he’d tried to catch himself. Credence flinched, snatching his hands back, but not before the woman had the chance to see the scars crisscrossing his palms.

“It's my fault,” he replied quietly, moving to stand. “I apologize.” He picked up his hat which had been knocked off and dusted it off, then replaced it firmly on his head. He was about to walk away when a soft gasp stopped him.

Looking up at the woman, he was shocked to see her staring back at him, tears filling her wide eyes. She clutched her hands to her chest and her lower lip began to tremble. Before Credence could react, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to speak in a shaky voice.

“Listen very closely to me, Credence. You are not a burden. You are a beautiful young man and you deserve to be happy.” She bit her lip then. “Oh, I really must go, I'm already late.” The woman looked indecisive for a moment, then leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I'll see you around, honey. Stay safe. And remember what I said!” With a sad smile, she hurried off down the street and out of sight.

Credence stared even after she was long gone. A frown settled on his face as he thought about the things the woman had said to him. She was very mistaken. Credence was a burden, and he most certainly did not deserve any kind of happiness. His Ma made sure he got that message loud and clear. Still, he did appreciate the kind words.

It wouldn't be until later that night while he was in bed remembering the day that he would realize he never told the mysterious lady his name.

~

After nearly an hour, Credence began to make his way back home. He had wasted enough time wandering the streets and he didn't want to give his Ma another reason to beat him.

Taking the quickest route back to the church, he found himself across the street from the Woolworth Building. The towering white structure was a sight to behold, but it was something else that caught his eye. Rather, someone.

The man standing before the building was mesmerizingly beautiful, making the shining gold doors pale in comparison. Credence distantly thought he probably shouldn't think about a man that way, but there were no other words to describe the man’s attractiveness.

The man was wearing what seemed like a very expensive suit, all in stark white and black. He also wore a silk scarf of navy blue. His clothes may have been eye catching, but it was his face that was truly striking.

He was older than Credence, perhaps in his mid to late thirties. He had thick, dark eyebrows above equally dark eyes. His coffee colored hair was slicked back perfectly, the sides shaved and revealing gray-white hair. His face was stern, authoritative. He appeared to be a very important man, one in a place of power. Which is why Credence was shocked to find the man he had blatantly been staring at observing him.

Credence immediately dropped his gaze and backed up against the building behind him, hoping the gorgeous man would lose interest and move on. But when he lifted his eyes after a few moments, the man across the street was still watching him, now with the corner of his lips lifted in a smirk.

Credence opened his mouth to apologize, foolish as the man was too far away to hear him unless he yelled, but the man seemed to know what he was about to do and so he lifted his hand and pressed his index finger to his lips, effectively stopping him from uttering a word. Satisfied, the man gestured for Credence to come to him. Credence glanced around, unable to believe that this beautiful, powerful man could want anything to do with him. Finding no one else, he turned back to see the man still watching him. He gestured once more before walking across the building to an alleyway. He turned and raised his eyebrows at Credence before entering the alley.

Credence hesitated for a moment, but his curiosity got the better of him. Walking quickly across the street, he made his way to the darkened alley. With one last glance around him, he entered.

~

Standing about halfway through the shadowed alley, Credence looked around dejectedly. He didn't see the man anywhere. He suddenly felt foolish. What would a man like that want with someone like him?

Just as he was turning to leave, he heard an odd popping noise. Turning back, he found himself face to face with the beautiful man. Credence couldn't help but think that he looked even more stunning up close. The eyes that looked black from a distance were actually a deep brown. His own eyes caught on the man’s left cheek, where two moles rested one above the other. ‘A witch’s mark’, his mother would say. ‘A beauty mark’, he had once heard a few of the girls mutter. That seemed much more appropriate. His observations were cut short, however, as the man began to speak in a low voice.

“Hello there, darling,” he purred, his previous smirk still gracing his features. “What’s your name?”

Credence clenched his fingers on the bottom of his waistcoat. He kept his eyes on the man’s impossibly shiny shoes to stop himself from doing something as rude as staring again. What was wrong with him today?

“Cr-Credence, sir. Credence Barebone.” He tried and failed to keep his voice from shaking. The man hummed thoughtfully.

“Credence.” Credence had to suppress a shudder at the way the man rolled the syllables around his tongue. “Tell me, Credence. What is a pretty little thing like you doing walking around New York all by yourself?”

Credence flushed deeply at the man’s words. He didn't deserve to be called something like pretty. He knew what he looked like. He was all pale, scarred skin and harsh angles. He ducked his head further and spoke quietly.

“I was j-just heading home, s-sir,” he stuttered.

The man was silent for a moment, during which Credence was sure he was going to come to his senses and leave, then he held his arm out before him.

“I will accompany you, then,” he declared, looking pointedly at his arm when Credence hesitated.

“You don't have to do that, sir,” he rushed to assure the man. “You must have more important things to do. Really, I'm alright.”

“Nonsense,” the man said firmly. “I have nothing more pressing than to escort you home.” When Credence didn't respond, he moved closer. “If you’ll allow it?”

Credence bit his lip for a moment before finally relenting. He couldn't think of anything wrong with accepting the man’s offer. Besides, there was something about him that drew Credence in. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to wrap gently around the man’s left arm, his heart beginning to pound at the contact. The man smiled at him winningly. Credence gave a small smile in return.

~

Together they began the walk to the church that was Credence’s home. Credence found himself leaning into the warmth of the man’s side. They were silent for awhile, before a thought popped into his head.

“Uhm...sir?” he asked softly. The man turned to Credence expectantly. He cleared his threat before continuing. “You haven't told me your name, sir.” The man turned to look ahead of them again, his arm tensing slightly beneath Credence’s hand. Credence flinched, afraid he had done something wrong.

“Graves,” the man said after a moment, startling him.

“W-what?” he asked, confused. The man smiled at him again.

“You asked my name,” he answered. “Graves. Perceval Graves.” Credence took a moment to roll the name around in his head. It seemed oddly fitting for the man.

Just then, he noticed his surroundings and came to a halt. He dropped his hand, surprising the ma-Graves. Mr. Graves. He looked at Credence questioningly.

“Uhm, this is me,” he said, gesturing to the church down the street.

“You don't want me to walk you to the door?” Mr. Graves asked him, confused. Credence shuffled his feet and wrung his hands together.

“It's just that...Ma...she wouldn't be happy if I was... with someone. She would-she would think I was avoiding my duties and...I'm sorry...” he finished nervously, keeping his head lowered.

With his head down, he saw Mr. Graves’ shoes as he moved closer to Credence. He watched as his hands lifted to rest on the sides of his neck, thumbs rubbing the corners of his jaw soothingly. Credence leaned into the touch, the constant buzzing he always felt under his skin calming. Mr. Graves lifted his head until their gazes met.

“You don't need to apologize,” he said. “Thank you for allowing me to walk you home.” He waited until Credence nodded. “I know it must seem weird, some stranger showing up to walk with you, but there is something special inside of you that drew me to you. I am nevertheless grateful. I hope I will be able to see you again sometime soon.”

Credence couldn't help but hope for the same thing. They may not have talked much, but there was something about Mr. Graves that made him feel safe. Although he doubted Mr. Graves would ever find him special in any way if he actually got to know him.

“It was lovely meeting you, Credence.” He gave a soft smile.

“You too, Mr. Graves.”

Mr. Graves met his eyes one last time, thumbs stroking his face, and pulled away. Credence immediately felt cold where his hands had been. With certain reluctance on his part, the two parted ways, Mr. Graves walking back the way they had come, Credence walking down the street to the church. He turned back, hoping to catch one last glimpse of his beautiful escort, but the man was already gone. He was so lost in his thoughts, he missed the sound of the same odd popping noise he had heard earlier.

His pounding heart was finally beginning to slow down as he entered his home, then stopped completely in his chest at what he saw.

Sitting at the table closest to the door was his Ma, sorting through her leaflets.

“Where have you been, Credence?” she asked in a kind voice. The same voice Credence had heard countless times, when he had invoked her most intense ire.

“I-I was...trying to find a pencil I lost at our last meeting. I thought I had dropped it by Squire’s, but I-” his ramblings were cut short as his mother abruptly rose from the table.

“First breakfast, then the leaflets, and now this?” she whispered accusingly. “You enjoy destroying our most limited resources, don't you?”

“N-no Ma, I didn't-” he tried desperately.

“Enough.” she cut him off calmly. She held her hand out expectantly.

Head hanging low, Credence’s shaking fingers unfastened his belt and pulled it off, gently laying it in his Ma’s hands. He followed her up the stairs and tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

~

After finishing cleaning the church and being denied supper, Credence curled up on his stiff, too small cot, bloodied hands cradled to his chest, and found himself wishing for the feeling of warm hands and kinds words that he knows he doesn't deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Should I keep going?
> 
> I'm planning on writing a Cinderella au as well, so if this doesn't get much love, I'll probably abandon it to work on the other one. But if people like it, I'll do my best to continue it.
> 
> Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Be honest and tell me how it was! I love feedback!
> 
> PLEASE COME YELL AT ME ON TUMBLR ABOUT THESE TWO
> 
> highwarlockofphilly.tumblr.com


End file.
